vladimirtodfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Poe
Edgar "Eddie" Poe is a minor antagonist in The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. At first pitied by Vlad, Eddie later becomes obsessive of exposing him as a vampire, after witnessing his eyes flash an iridescent purple in Ninth Grade Slays. Biography Early Life Eighth Grade Bites Eddie is first introduced when he is targeted by D'Ablo. Walking home from Stop & Shop, he bumps into D'Ablo in an alleyway. Questioning him about Vladimir Tod, Eddie tells him to search the junior high and continues down the alleyway until D'Ablo lifts him by his collar and exposes his fangs. Terrified, he soils himself. He is left by D'Ablo after Eddie's mother screams and calls out for him to get back home, threatening to tell his father. Eddie is a student journalist who is never seen without a camera around his neck. Eddie is obsessed with Vlad after seeing his eyes flash purple at a Halloween party. He learns that Vlad is a vampire, and later gets expelled from Bathory High for writing a "bogus" article about Vlad being a vampire. He then blackmails Vlad to make him a vampire or he will reveal Vlad's secret. He gets turned into a vampire by Em. Appearance Eddie's base appearance, like most characters, is never expressly stated in the series. Except that he wears glasses. He is rarely seen without a camera within arms reach. It is said that he gets most of his clothes from thrift shops, so he has clothes about two sizes too big. Personality Eddie is seen as an outcast at first, being bullied at a young age. He is fond of cameras, always being in reach of one. He is used to being alone, shown when he would rather be at home than at a Halloween party. His true colors are not shown until he witnesses Vlad's eyes flash purple. At first frightened at Vlad, he later becomes obsessive, continuously stalking him until noticed when his camera's flash goes off. He vows to expose vampires to the world and though, at first, ignored, he later turns out to be a nuisance when he proves to have knowledge of Elysia and important figures willing to hear of his knowledge on new life. He is devoted to his goal, going as far to getting himself expelled from Bathory High to even attempting to sacrifice his own life to prove Vlad is, in fact, a monster. He is also clever enough to outwit Vlad in most of his endeavors of stopping him, shown when he foils the vampire's plan of turning him into a drudge by tainting his blood with garlic supplements. It is not until he is expelled that he beings to rethink his plans. Blackmailing Vlad, he demands to be turned into a vampire instead. Instead Em turns him, and as a vampire, he is sadistic and cruel, attempting to enact revenge against those who wronged him, such as Kristoff. However, to his core, he is a coward, usually soiling himself at sight of vampires' savage nature and fleeing when he sees that Vlad is invincible due to his status as the Pravus. Trivia *Eddie shares his name with the famed horror author, Edgar Allen Poe. * His blood is AB negative, which is said to be the champagne of all blood types. * He shows a fondness of cameras, always having one in reach. Category:Vampires